Beautiful
by Elizabeth Scarlette
Summary: A dance. A song. And a mirrior. How do these tie together? Click to find out :  Fiyeraba fluff. Musicalverse.


**A/N: Hello Wicked fandom! This is my debut in your wonderfully humbling world and I hope that you all like my story. This is my first written piece after nearly three months of writer's block so please forgive me if it's a bit rusty.**

**Disclaimer: only in my dreams! (no really I do own it in my dreams)**

**So without further ado I give to you…**

* * *

><p>I sighed into his arm as he twirled me around our room and crooned the song that could've been written to any girl <em>but<em> me.

"_Someday, when I'm awfully low,_

_When the world is cold,_

_I will feel a glow just thinking of you..._

_And the way you look tonight."_

I couldn't hide my snort and he looked at me disapprovingly, "What, my dear Elphaba, could possibly be funny?" he asked in mock disdain. "I am trying to serenade and therefore _woo_ you and you can only laugh."

"Fiyero," I copied his aloof tone. "I am laughing at the fact that you are singing _that_ song to a _green_ girl. I'm beginning to believe that not only is your singing a joke, but also your choice of song."

He laughed and looked me straight in the eye and began, once again, to croon,

"_Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm_

_And your cheeks so soft,"_

He stopped our uncoordinated swaying and lifted a hand to my cheek feathering his knuckles along my cheekbone. My eyes closed, I'm not really sure why, it just seemed…. right.

"_There is nothing for me but to love you,_

_And the way you look tonight."_

He brushed his lips across mine before yanking us back into our dance causing me to gasp and pull him closer. He took advantage of this and slid his arm farther around me.

"_With each word your tenderness grows,_

_Tearing my fear apart..._

_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,_

_It touches my foolish heart."_

The words must have hypnotized me on some level because I laughed and he kissed my nose. "I really do love your laugh, Fae," he whispered into my ear before kissing behind my earlobe.

"_Lovely ... Never, ever change._

_Keep that breathless charm._

_Won't you please arrange it?_

_'Cause I love you ... Just the way you look tonight."_

He knew I had been thinking about it. Ever since I had found the spell that I nearly thought impossible that changed him back into a human, I had been searching for the only other spell I thought could never exist. The one that would change my life forever. The one I had been hoping for. The spell that would change my atrocious _green_ skin into that of any normal girl in the world. Then my skin would be pearly white, and maybe…. just maybe I would feel as if I actually deserved the man that fate had decided to give me. Not once since we've gotten married have I ever doubted that he loved me but there was always that voice in the back of my head saying "_Fiyero? Fiyero Tiggular? You don't deserve him. What have you __**ever**__ done to deserve __**him**__?" _And that's just it, what _had_ I ever done to deserve him? I slid my arms around his neck and pulled him to me as close as humanly possible. Much to my delight, he wrapped his arms around me in an equally wanting hug.

"Come here," he whispered into my neck before kissing it sending a thrill down my neck. He slid his hands into mine and pulled me over to the vanity. As he turned me towards the mirror I closed my eyes.

"Fiyero, you know I hate mirrors," I whispered. We were both taken aback by the tender pleading in my voice. It was as if I were begging him to outlaw all mirrors in Oz.

"Fae," so gentle, so tender, so undeserved. I kept my eyes tightly shut. He brushed his lips over my cheek and wrapped his arms around me to join his hands with mine at my stomach. "Open your eyes," another kiss to my ear as if imploring me to listen, "Open your eyes and try to see what _I _see."

I gradually peeled open my eyes to look right into the mirror. There we were. Two lovers. Spouses. Lovingly embraced. In that moment, in that mirror, I saw what I had been missing for the last two years : _we are perfect for each other._ The picture in front of me was so beautiful. His arms fit perfectly around me, his hands perfectly in mine, his head perfectly on my shoulder.

"Do you see it? No matter what color your skin is, you're still _my _Fae. We are still _perfect_ for each other. And personally I love your green skin. It's what makes you….you. I love waking up at night and seeing the way the moonlight reflects off your skin. I love kissing every inch of your green skin when we make love. And hey!" he gestured to the blue diamonds on his chest, "blue goes good with green." I smirked. "And while I can't make you do or not do anything, I beg you please.." he kissed my neck again and then made eye contact with me again through the mirror, "please don't change your skin. I'll love you still the same but I love you just the way you are."

I turned in his arms pressing a searing kiss onto his lips. "Thank you… for making me beautiful, for making me _feel_ beautiful," I beamed at him. And from that moment on, I never once even thought about changing my skin because, why ruin something _beautiful_.

"_Mm, Mm, Mm, Mm,_

_Just the way you look tonight."_

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


End file.
